Expect the Unexpected
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Beerus and Wis are having a conversation in the stands, as fighters from Universe 6 and 7 are training and sparing a bit, however they overhear that Beerus has been beaten many times by a certain someone and request he be summoned here.


**Expect the unexpected**

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Dragon ball Super and James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only

AN: James Bond will be a combination of Connery, Craig and Brosnan as in appearance

* * *

Chapter: 1

 **You don't know my name**

Beerus the god of destruction and Wis are sitting in the stands as this place is a training around in the zone between dimensions and the multiversity as well, their friends from both universes are watching their allies spar, and of course his brother Champa along with Vados is there as well. At the moment Champa is eating and Vado's looks a little bored, even Beerus is bored as well as Wis noticed this about him.

"What is wrong my lord," asked Wis

"It's nothing," sighed Beerus

"I know what is," said Wis "You lost to him again in another game,"

"Grrr," growled Beerus "I hate losing to him and I REALLY, REALLY HATE LOSING,"

Beerus grows enraged as the divine energy is gathering around him in which this made everyone else looked concerned as Beerus as if he would destroy this place, of course Wis had to calm his lord down a bit with some food, but Beerus still looked angry and munched on the snacks a bit as Champa is laughing at this and the Sayians like Goku wondered did Beerus mean _I hate losing to him_ ,

Could that mean someone stronger than Beerus that beaten him many times, he felt excitement rush through his body. Sayians like Kale, Cabba, Caulifia, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten and Trunks found this to be interesting, so they stopped sparing a bit and went over to talk to Beerus about this person, so they could ask to bring this person here and perhaps spar with this person. It almost felt kind of cool in some form of understanding.

"Wow someone has beaten you," said Goku "I take more than once; guess that means he is stronger than you and even me."

"Well uh…." said Beerus

"My lord has lost to him more than once if that is what you are saying-" said Wis

"That means he has trained with you before my self or Kakarot," said Vegeta "Bring this fool here, my pride will not allow someone stronger than me to run around like that,"

"Is he a sayian like us," asked Cabba

"It's more like a little difficult to explain," said Wis "As he and my lord to have a fun rivalry,"

"So this guy beat Beerus," said Gohan "Maybe you should bring him here I like to spar with the guy who has beaten Beerus more than once,"

"Lord Champa do you know what Beerus meant by him beating your brother," said Caulifia

"I really don't know," said Champa "But I like to meet this man who humiliated my brother, he'd be a laughing stock of the other gods,"

"What do you think Trunks," asked Goten "You think we can take on a guy who beat Lord Beerus,"

"I think so," said Trunks "We'll have to see if for ourselves, but it would be cool,"

"Is he really scary," asked Kale

"Relax Kale," said Cabba "Is there a way to bring him here,"

"Well he is not part of the multi universal stream that we are joined with other universes," said Wis "He is another dimension and I really don't want to get in trouble with,"

"You mean that pot-smoking man-angel," said Beerus "And what are you all looking at,"

Beerus and Wis can see the smiles on their faces as he just sighed a bit, however it would be entertaining to see his game rival be humiliated a bit and knows for the fact that he doesn't have powers, he just sighed a bit and nodded at Wis.

"Are you sure my lord," said Wis

"Yes just do it," said Beerus "Explaining anything right now is pointless,"

"One moment please," said Wis

Wis looks through his staff to find the very person until finally he found him and tapped his staff more than once as a burst of light blinded everyone until the light died away then all of looked around to wonder if it worked, until a voice is heard behind them.

"Now I was saying," said the man with the flawless British accent "I uh….err…oh dear,"

" _Commander what the bloody hell was that_ ," asked the man on the cell line " _We lost contact with you for a moment_ ,"

"Well would you believe I have been teleported to another dimension," said the man

" _Are you bloody drunk_ ," gasped the man " _Get back here when you can_ ,"

"Sir, only if that was simple considering I see Beerus here," said the man "and Wis must of teleported me here for some reason,"

" _Never mind_ ," said the man on the cell phone line " _I really don't need to know…..click_ "

The cell phone conversation ended as the man looked at his surroundings as he recognized Beerus and Wis, but many others he didn't even know at all and the people with the jet black hair are giving his strange looks, even the stands a green alien, a blonde woman, a bald male with dots on his forehead and several women are looking at him. All the fighters are looking at him and notice he is dressed in a business like suit, but can't sense any energy from him or is he hiding it.

"Mr. Beerus," said the man "Is there a reason why am I here, "

"The sayians requested you to be here," said Beerus "Considering I like to see you utterly humiliated considering you beat me all-"

"No Beerus," shook the head of the man "You're just a sore loser, always whining and making excuses,"

"What was that," said Beerus "SORE LOSER AM I,"

"You need to relax old boy and maybe you get a martini if you behave yourself," said the man

"Really well in that case I will behave myself I always love those Martini's," said Beerus

"Wis is there a reason why I am phone reception from here, wherever…here is," said the man

"Were in a void so basically phone reception between dimensions can work," said Wis

"And who am I looking at," said the man

"I'm goku," said Goku "That is Vegeta, Gohan and Goten is my sons, Trunks is Vegeta's son and over here is Cabba, Kale and Caulifia. Let's spar, you will be taking me on,"

"What," said Vegeta "I should be the one to take him on Kakarot, my pride will not allow this man to be above me,"

"Oh come on Vegeta," said Goku "I want to face him, please, pretty please with a cherry on top,"

"Fine, but if you lose," said Vegeta "He is mine….understood,"

"He is very sexy," said Kale "But do you have to beat him up,"

"Come to think about it he is," said Caulifia "But who cares I want to kick his ass,"

"Uh….Beerus did you fully explain about me," said the man

"I was about to before I was rudely interrupted, but oh well," said Beerus

Goku powers up and charges forward as the man stands there as Goku throws a punch, as the man just side steps, twists Goku's arm around and slammed his upon the ground as a snap is heard as Goku hits the ground face first breaking his nose. Getting back up Goku throws several punches as the man blocks them and then Goku does a round house kick as the man ducks and lands a knee to Goku's stomach knocking the wind out of him for a little bit and Goku flips backwards.

"Man you are good," said Goku "It's about time to take it up a notch,"

A loud roar Goku transforms into Super Sayian Blue as the man didn't even look surprised at all, he just shrugged his shoulders as a burst of wind blows upon him and the man sees a blue aura that surrounds this Goku, also noises are heard in the background as well.

How about you power up," said Goku "Give it a real show,"

"Power up what-"said the man

His cell phone rings and answers it.

"I take it you have the directions from before," said the man

" _You may want to right this down_ ," said the man on the line

"I got a pen," said the man "And a pad,"

He takes out a pen and a pad as he heard the words KA-MEH-HA, in the background as the man is trying to get the pen to work and shakes it, but it still doesn't work MEH-HA as he heard in again in the background as the man clicked the end of the pen twice as a laser beam shot out of the pen. The man wasn't paying attention to what Goku was doing as he heard a thud behind as he turned to look to see a large hole in the forehead of Goku as he is on the ground.

"Oops," muttered the man "Guess he has been lying down on the job,"

Then the man remembered that this is the wrong pen and put it back into his pocket as he heard the cries of _Goku_ in the background as he looked very much dead and his hair changed back to black.

"Just sent it to me by text message," said the man

" _Very well Commander, click_ ," said the man on the phone line

"Talk about embarrassing," said Beerus

"I agree my lord," said Wis "I guess the pen is mightier than a Sayian, he can be revived"

"Piccalo I don't sense any energy coming from this guy," said Krillian

"I don't either," said Piccalo "As that man wasn't even paying attention to Goku, but the energy shot came from some where"

This angered Gohan and Goten as they power up as the man looked at them for a moment, he just shrugged at their anger and his cell phone buzzed as they went charging at him, so the man throws his phone up in the air as both sayians came in with a barrage of fits as the man dodges and weaves by deflecting their firsts, these two are skilled fighters as the man could tell and side stepped the one called Goten as he grabs his blue belt, then uses it like a whip to wrap around the legs of Gohan.

Goten's pants fall down and Gohan lands hard on the ground face first as he is knocked silly for a moment and Goten turned around as the man's kick landed into the face of Goten as he is sent flying into the air and landed hard on the ground, dislocating his shoulder as he screams in pain. The man's cell phone landed in the hand of him and he takes out a pen a new one this time, Trunks was laughing in the background that annoyed Goten, as he rolled his shoulder into his socket.

"Goten you ok," said Gohan

"Yeah, but ouch he hits hard," said Goten "I can still fight,"

"How embarrassing," said Trunks "Maybe you should wear something different next time,"

"Oh shut up," said Goten "I don't see you doing anything,"

"Goten I have a plan," said Gohan "Attack him head on and then when I say now, I will us my attack to finish him off,"

"I don't think he is paying attention to us," said Goten

"It's just an act," said Gohan "Go Super Sayian," he handed him is belt back

Goten powers up to Super Sayian as the man they see is looking at his phone, also has a pad and pen with him in which he seems to be writing something down as Goten flies forward to land a kick, out of the corner of his eye he sees it coming and sighed, also the new pen is not the right one either and remembered what this pen is.

Putting the objects away as he side stepped the kick and landed a first to the face as Goten stumbled to the ground, as he does a leg sweep as the man jumped and stomped upon his stomach with one foot. Gohan is charging up his attack and as Goten go up to recover the man gets his into a choke hold as his face is turning blue.

"Let him go," yelled Gohan

The man used the new pen to press the end three times, as he slipped it into Goten's pants and then winked at Gohan in which he threw Goten right at his brother, then upon impact an explosion occurred in a way that ripped them both apart in which a small crater and a lot of smoke is there upon impact.

"Now that was a real blast," said the man

"Ok that does it," said Caulifia "He is mine now,"

"You sure," said Kale "He took out three of them without breaking a sweat,"

"Careful I don't know how good this guy is," said Cabba

Caulifia charged in and stands in front of the man as she looked very, very, angry as she powered up in her base form as the man didn't look impressed or scared at all.

"Perhaps after we fight we could go on a date," said the man "You know dinner and all,"

"What," said Caulifia "I'm about to kick your ass and you're asking me out on a date, what are you stupid,"

"Has anybody told you, you are beautiful when mad," said the man

"Oh shut-up," said Caulifia

"Let's dance then," said the man

Both of them go back and forth as Caulifia charges up to Super sayian as Beerus looks on to wonder how he is so formable to hold his old against the sayians, he knew he was just an average human fighter in his dimension, but here it feels different or he has been hiding his true potential all along. As Caulifia made a wrong move as the man slapped her on the butt as she is taken surprise by that and it angers her even more as the man puts chap stick on his lips.

"YOU DARE," she yelled

"Well it's a large target anyway," said the man

She goes on the attack again as she fires energy shots that barely missed the man and his clothes got a little burnt, but he'll get a new suit and his cell phone buzzed in his pocket as he takes it out and recognized the voice on the other line.

" _Double-0-seven_ ," said the new voice " _M mentioned you are in another dimension and something about Beerus_ _as in Lord Beerus of Dragon ball Super TV series_ "

"I don't watch television Q," said the man "You know that and I don't know what Dragon ball Super is, however Beerus and I have met several times before,"

" _Sounds like a woman is yelling in the background_ ," said Q

"Oh just fighting a sayian woman named Caulifia" said the man

The man is talking on the phone and dodging her attack as well in which she is angry and annoyed at the man's antics

" _Wow really_ ," said Q " _She is very cool and the best female fighter there is, Bulma is a bitch and Chichi wines too much_. _Can you get a selfie of her please_ ,"

"Um…ok," said the man

The man ducks as he turns on the camera mode as he ducks her incoming fist and snaps a picture of her with a bright flash that blinds her. Then grabbed her hand and grabbed her waist, as he danced with her as it took her by surprise and then twirling her around to the point he kissed her upon the lips as she felt strange and suddenly her yellow colored hair turned black again, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and falls to the ground.

"Caulifia," shouted both sayians from Universe 6

"He kissed her as she fell down," said Vegeta

"That's really weird," said Trunks "Guess it's our turn to attack, I'm going in."

Trunks flies forward at the man and tries to hit him going full super sayian with a barrage of punches, the man was just dodging as if he is dancing that really annoyed Trunks until he made one wrong move and the man kicked him in the back of the head so hard as he bounced upon the ground.

Then the man faced Vegeta as the sayian prince noticed his son being knocked out, but didn't sense any power level coming from the man, however he noted how good this man is in holding his own, he turned to look a Beerus

"Beerus," said Vegeta "Does this man have any power as you did state he beat you many times,"

"I did state that yes," said Beerus "But Goku didn't let me finish….he beat me in many games, not fighting, I don't know he is able to hold his own against you sayians,"

"I believe I maybe able to explain this one my lord," said Wis "He is just an average fighter in his dimension, but different laws of physics do apply here, so he'd be a lot more stranger in this dimension to stand on his own against the sayians,"

This brought on a lot of _what's_ from the stands

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," said Beerus

"What did you do to Caulifia," yelled Cabba "I will never forgive you for what you had done,"

Cabba powers up to a Super Sayian and goes charging at him, the man raised a brow and took off his tie and threw it at him and with that Cabba is being wrapped around by the very object this man had thrown. He tried to break free, but it is getting tighter.

"Looks like that is a wrap and relax I didn't kill her," said the man "I only knocked her out with a sleeping kiss as it's laced with chap stick she will be up and about in a couple of hours"

This made vegeta laugh a bit as well even Champa just laughed as well in which Beerus came out of the stands with Wis as they stood between the both of them.

"Maybe next time," said Beerus "You should let me explain better next time before rudely interrupting,"

"I guess Kakarot got a bit ahead of himself again," said Vegeta "Nice moves by the way,"

"I'll revive them now," said Wis "and wake up Caulifia, serious James what is up with you and women sometimes I will never understand,"

"You mean the time I set Beerus up on a date with that blonde woman," said the man

"Ah yes," said Beerus"It was fun"

After that the defeated sayians were revived and Caulifia woke up looking confused, but the others explained it to them, much to their annoyance.

"Now about that Martini, James," said Beerus

"Ingredients Wis," said the man called James

Wis nods as he does just that and the man called James mixed everything together to make a Martini as Beerus takes it and sips it as he really liked it.

"Now that is good," said Beerus "Best I ever had,"

"Anybody going to tell me who this guy is," said Goku

"The names Bond, James Bond," said Bond "Guess it's time to send me back,"

"Wait before you go," said Caulifia "If we ever meet again or kiss me again I will kick your ass, but it's time for that date now, Mr. Bond"

"Fine by me," said Bond "Wis teleport us to a beach,"

"James next time I will beat you in a game," said Beerus

"We'll see," smiled Bond

"Oh by the way what happened to that blonde woman," said Beerus

"She found out a few days later she was pregnant," said Bond "And she gave-"

Wis uses his staff and the both of them vanish as everyone else went back to sparing with everyone else as Beerus eyes bugged out of his skull.

"Whaaaaaaaatttttt," yelled Beerus

"Perhaps another time my lord," said Wis

* * *

 **Later**

James and Caulifa are on the beach in some dimension as he is wearing a speedo and she is wearing a bikini at least they were in which their clothes are shattered all around as they lay there upon the beach fully naked, also sweaty as well.

"Are you always this good with the ladies," said Caulifia "Not many people can handle a sayian women,"

"Being a gentleman like me it comes from experience," said Bond "I've met my fair share of angry women before, so it's nothing new to me."

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
